dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Air TV Euro Republics
Air is a television provider in the Euro Republics. History The service initally carried channels from Sky Multichannels Even though it was British, a few international channels were added, noteably TV3 in ER, along with TV1 and TV2. As years passed, TV2 was removed in 1995 (until 1998 when it was relaunched on the platform In 2019, They partnered with Apple for the Apple TV 4K to become Air’s default set top box, Air Vision boxes would no longer be sold, Air TV customers would get Apple TV 4K boxes delivered to their door for no extra charge. An app with all Air channels (including +1’s) would be built in on the boxes, the bundle would cost €6.99. Channels Numbers were previously on Air TV, until October 18, 2019, when the Apple deal was made. All international channels are timeshifted excluding UK channels, which have opt-out promos saying the show will air one hour after the UK. Entertainment *This channel is in HD, and therefore is HD only, **HD upscale * ETV1* * ETV2* * TV3* * 3G* * Tele 5* * Air Sport 1* * ETV3* * Fox8* * Fox2* * The Comedy Channel* * 111 Funny* * Comedy Central* * Sky One* * Sky Two * Sky Witness* * Sky Crime* * ITV* * ITV2* * ITV3* * ITV4* * FX* * FXX* * TV3 +1 * Universal* * TLC* * Channel 4* * Paramount Network* * Comedy Central Extra* * Sky Sports Mix* * ETV Sport+* * Warner TV* * Alibi* * Food Network UK* * Universal TV* * E4* * More4* * 4seven* * 4music** * Syfy* * BBC One* * BBC Two* * BBC Four* * BBC Alba* * ITVBe.* * E!* * Channel 5* * 5USA** * TNT* * TNT Glitz* * TNT Cinema* * TNT Comedy* Spark Channels * Spark* * Spark 2* * Spark Animation* * Spark Aqua* (previously Spark Kids) * Spark Jam* (previously Candy) * Spark Family* * Spark Action* * Spark Comedy* * Spark Sci-Fi * Spark Drama* * Spark Movies * Spark Premiere 1 * Spark Premiere 2 * Spark Premiere 3 * Spark Cinema* * Spark Cinema 2* * Spark Cinema 3* * Spark Movie Channel* * Spark Moviemax 1 * Spark Moviemax 2 * Spark Moviemax 3 * Spark Movies Family * Spark Movieplex* * Spark Indieplex* Documentaries, Lifestyle, News and Culture * Discovery Channel* * DMAX** * Quest* * Quest Red * ETV Arts* * TV3 Legacy* * Prime Discovery* * Prime Food Network* * Prime Travel Channel* * Prime HGTV * 3Crime* * 3History* * 3Viceland* * 3Bio* * 3FYI* * 3Homestyle* * Home** * Yesterday** * BBC News* * BBC World News* * Euronews* * Sky News* * ETV News* * Prime News* * 3News* * Sky Sports News* * France 24* * Al Jazeera* Children * Cartoon Network* * Cartoon Network Too* * Boomerang* * Nickelodeon* * Nick 2* * Nick Go!* * Disney Channel* * Disney Junior* * Disney XD* * CBBC* * CBeebies* * Boing* * ETV Kids* * ETV Junior* * 3K* * 3Kids* * TeenNick* * Nick Jr* * Nick Jr 2* * NickSports* * Nicktoons* * NickMusic* * Nick Rewind* * Nick Rewind Jr* * Noggin* * Disney Cinemagic (5am to 10pm)/The Night (10pm to 5am)* * Toon Disney* * Disney Retro* * Marvel HQ* * Cartoon Network Action* (4am to 9pm) * Toonami* * Superhero HQ* * Cartoon Network Gold * Boing Plus* * 3K Extra* * 3Kids +* Movies * All Spark Movie channels* * All HBO channels* * All Cinemax channels* * All Showtime channels* * All Sky Cinema channels* * Silver* * Euromovies* * Film4* * TNT Movies* * Universal Cinema* International * ATS One* * ATS Two* * ATS N24* * ATS Sport* * ATS Kids* * ATSJr* * ATS Spike* * ATS Viva* * ATS Gold* * ATS Watch* * ATS Dave* * ATS CNBC* * El TV Kadsre 1* * El TV Kadsre 2* * El TV Kadsre 3* * El TV Kadsre 4* * El TV Kadsre 5* * El TV Kadsre 4K* * ETVKK* * ETVKPS* * El TV Kadsre Spark* * TWO2* * KadsreTV* * RTV* * RGN* * Banushen Television* * BTV Me* * TF1* * France 2* * France 3* * France 4* * France 5* * M6* * Canal+* * C8* * W9* * TMC* * TMX* * NRJ 12* * Arte* * France Ó* * BFM TV* * BFM Buisness* * BFM Paris* * BFM Lyon* * LCI* * CStar* * Canal J* * franceinfo* * CNews* * Das Erste * ZDF* * RTL* * RTL Zwei* * Sat.1* * Sixx* * ProSeiben* * kabel eins* * Super RTL* * RTLplus* * ProSeiben Maxx* * ProSeiben Fun* * Kabel Eins Docu* * Kabel Eins Classics* * Sat.1 Gold* * Sat.1 Emotions* * ARD One* * ARD alpha* * ARD taggeschau24* * NPO 1* * NPO 2* * NPO 3* * NPO News* * NPO Politics/Sport* * NPO Zappelin Extra* * NPO 1 Extra* * NPO 2 Extra* * RTL 4* * RTL 5* * SBS 6* * RTL 7* * RTL 8* * RTL Telekids* (RTL 8) * SBS 9* * Veronica/Disney XD* * KBG 1* * Vision One* * Channel 3* * Vision One +1 * Vision One +2 * RTE One* * RTE 2* * Virgin Media One* * Virgin Media Two* * Virgin Media Three* * TG4* * Eir Sport 1* * Eir Sport 2* * SVT 1* * SVT 2* * DR 1* * DR 2* * DR Ultra* * TVNZ 1 (timeshifted from NZ time to ER time)* * TVNZ 2 (timeshifted)* * TVNZ Duke (timeshifted)* * Three (timeshifted)* * ThreeLife (timeshifted)* * Bravo NZ (timeshifted)* * Prime NZ (timeshifted)* * Viva* * Channel Two* * RGN* * Fly TV/Gang TV* * ABC Australia* * ABC Comedy/Kids* * ABC ME* * ABC News* * SBS* * SBS Viceland* * SBS Food* * NITV* * Channel 7* * 7TWO* * 7Mate* * 7 Food Network* * 7Flix* * Channel 9* * 9Go!* * 9Gem* * 9Life* * Rai 1 * Rai 2 * Rai 3 * Rete 4* * Canal 5* * Italia 1* * Canal+ Cinema* * Canal+ Family* * Canal+ Sport* * Canal+ Decale* * Comedie+* * OCS Max* * OCS Geants* * OCS City* * OCS Choc* * 6ter Category:Television Category:Europe Category:Euro Republics